


Cordis Apparentia

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: This was a challenge set down on AFF by Incessant_Darkness.  Thirty-six dramatic situations.  I chose number thirty-three, Erroneous judgment; Mistaken One; a Victim of the Mistake; a Cause or Author of the Mistake; the Guilty One.  This is chapter one.





	1. Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

33\. Erroneous judgment   
a Mistaken One; a Victim of the Mistake; a Cause or Author of the Mistake; the Guilty One

 

Something was amiss. Harry sat on his bed, knees drawn up, reflecting on the odd events of the day. The day started normally enough. He and his mates entered the Great Hall, just like every other morning. But this morning it became very apparent that something was different...

As they approached the Great Hall, they could hear the buzz of students' morning greetings and gossip. A normal morning at Hogwarts - all was right with the world. As they entered the large room, all heads looked toward the door, and complete silence fell over the student body with every eye on Harry. Only the teachers' murmured conversation was buzzing softly from the other side of the room. Even that, however, stopped abruptly when the faculty noticed the curious scene before them. 

“What’s everyone staring at?” Ron whispered from the corner of his mouth. “What’d you do now, Harry?”

“Dunno,” Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders and looking concerned. “I hope there isn’t some utter crap in the Prophet this morning.”

They approached the Gryffindor table, sitting in their normal places, all eyes still glued to Harry. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry while Seamus, Dean and Neville sat across. All six Gryffindors looked at each other nervously. Finally, after several very uncomfortable minutes, the rest of the school returned to their breakfast. Though Harry was sure he could hear his name being whispered and the knowing glances from the other house tables did nothing to ease his discomfort.

Hermione grabbed a copy of the Prophet and glanced through it quickly. “There’s nothing in the morning paper.” She reached out and patted Harry’s arm gently. “I’m sure it’s nothing Harry.”

Harry nodded, taking a piece of toast, attempting a normal routine. He took comfort in the notion that he could at least pretend everything was perfectly normal. Alas, this was short-lived. The doors swung open again and the entire scene played over, except that all eyes, with the exception of the six Gryffindors, were focused on Draco Malfoy and his crew of friends.

“What the fuck!” Harry exclaimed as the six friends noticed what was happening around them.

Draco glared around him, whispering with his friends as they took their usual seats at the Slytherin table. Harry saw a look of triumph pass briefly over Malfoy’s face as the five Slytherins put their head together to discuss the unusual welcome they had received.

“Okay,” Harry said nervously, “I don’t like this at all. I don’t like this at all.”

“Me neither, Harry,” Ron said quietly.

Once again the noise level resumed. Harry’s attempt to finish his breakfast was an abysmal failure. He cast side long glances at Malfoy. Catching his eye once or twice, Malfoy would smile a knowing smile at Harry. A feeling of unease crept over the dark-haired Gryffindor. Finally, he could take it no longer, he got up from the table sighing.

“I’ll see you lot in class.” 

He made his way between the tables, not really paying attention to where he was going when he heard a horrible screech. Harry looked up to see a furious Ginny Weasley heading through the doors, making a straight line right for him. He looked up at her, a confused expression on his face.

Ginny ran right up to him and slapped him hard right across the face. 

“HOW COULD YOU!” She screamed, tears flowing down her face. “YOU FILTHY LIAR!” She turned on her heals and ran back the way she came. Dean Thomas immediately jumped up with a guilty look and ran off after the sobbing Gryffindor. 

Harry stood shocked at what had just happened, nose bleeding, mouth gaping. He had no idea what he could have done to upset Ginny. He had barely spoken to the girl since he had broken up with her, hoping to protect her from Voldemort’s wrath. She had taken up again with Dean Thomas when the two of them returned to school this past fall. He and Ginny had not really spoken at all since Harry had vanquished Voldemort. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco Malfoy had only just returned to Hogwarts a month ago. This was all very perplexing.

“Harry, what happened?” Hermione called as she and Ron rushed up the aisle. 

“I have no idea, Hermione. Ron, what in the Nine Hells has got into your sister, mate?” Harry snapped.

“Don’t look at me, Harry,” Ron shrugged, his face reddening with embarrassment at his sister's actions.

Hermione pushed Harry onto the bench beside them, forcing him to tilt his head back attempting to staunch the nosebleed with a napkin. 

“This is all very odd,” she said curiously, glancing at the Slytherins, specifically the satisfied look on Draco Malfoy’s face. 

Suddenly, she took Harry’s hand and placed it over the napkin, leaving him to hold in place. “Yes,” she said, “very odd indeed,” her brown eyes narrowing. “Hold this here till the bleeding stops, Harry. I better go see to Ginny.” Hermione rushed off after Ginny, calling over her shoulder, “I’ll see you both in class.”

Harry and Ron watched her through the doors. “Harry, mate, can’t you have a nice quiet life like normal people?” Ron laughed.

“This, Ronald Weasley,” Harry said angrily, “is not funny.”

*~*~*~*~*

The rest of Harry’s day was no better. Hermione had been unable to locate Ginny before classes, so they still had no clue what had got into the girl. Curious stares from schoolmates followed him all day. Whispers could be heard as he passed. Lunch was impossible, leading Harry to finally grab an apple and some bread, then stalking off to sit outside alone. After classes, he was met in Gryffindor common room with the same weird silent treatment. Unable to take it any longer, he tore out of the tower. Retreating, alone, to the library, he brooded in a corner, glaring menacingly at anyone who dared even look his way.

When he returned to the common room that night, the atmosphere had not improved and to his disappointment, neither Ron nor Hermione were anywhere in sight. He went straight through the large, usually warming room, right up to his dorm.

Now, he was sat on his bed wondering what the hell had got into everyone. He had, of course, expected the stares and whispers when he first returned to Hogwarts. After all, you don’t defeat the Dark Lord and live without some recognition. The past week or so, however, things had started to return to normal. Harry could finally walk the halls without feeling like a display in a museum. He had finally felt that his life could be normal. That he could finally live without the constraints he had been forced to live with for so many years.

_’Now this,’_ he thought bitterly. 

Harry was completely lost in his thoughts. So much so, that he did not at once notice the group of people entering his dorm room until Hermione sat beside him on the bed, startling him.

“Hermione,” he jumped, noticing the odd collection of people in the room. Ron sat on his own bed looking rather uncomfortable, casting furtive glances at Harry. Dean sat with Ginny on his bed. Dean looking rather guilty and Ginny looking hurt and angry. Hermione was beside him, rubbing his arm sympathetically. While these four sitting in Harry’s dorm room were not odd in the least, the last two occupants were…

Blaise Zabini stood by Ron’s four-poster, looking oddly amused. While Draco Malfoy stood between Ron’s bed and Harry’s, a smug, playful grin on his face.

“Um,” Harry began, “what’s going on?” He glanced at Hermione, clearly confused and befuddled. “Why are Malfoy and Zabini in my dorm room?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Well,” Hermione said confidently, “We have something rather important to tell you, Harry.” She motioned to the others in the room.

Harry followed her hand taking in the faces around him. Dread suddenly filled his heart. “What’s going on?” he demanded. “Why is everyone looking at me like I’ve got six heads?”

“Now, Harry, calm down and we’ll explain everything,” Hermione said consolingly.

“First, Harry, do you know what the ‘Cordis Appentia’ potion is?” she asked casually.

“The Heart’s Desire potion? Yes,” Harry said.

“Do you know how it works?” Hermione continued.

“Um – err…” Harry started confused. “It shows the drinker’s true love,” he said quickly. “But what’s that got to do with me, Hermione?” The hairs on Harry’s arms started to prickle.

“We’ll get to that in a minute, Harry.” Hermione waved off his question as she continued with her explanation. “You are correct that the potion shows the drinker’s true love, however, the potion was designed as a fidelity potion. It’s sort of a way for a person who is doubtful of their partner’s devotion to determine if their spouse or potential partner is faithful or has another love,” Hermione lectured. “It fell out of favour because the drinker of the potion has no recollection of ever consumed the potion. But basically, the way it works is the person wishing to know their partner’s true feelings administers the potion to said partner, having assembled any potential threats to the relationship. Do you follow?” she paused, looking at Harry.

Harry furrowed his brow, narrowing his eyes, still completely lost. He was unsure what any of this had to do with him or the collection of people sitting in his room. “I think so,” he said questioningly. “Basically, you are saying that it’s a test of person’s true feelings.”

“Essentially that’s correct, Harry, but…”

“Oh for piss’ sakes, Granger, get to the bloody point,” interrupted Malfoy. “Look, Potter, the potion forces the drinker to show their true feelings without the drinker being aware,” he snarled.

“I got that, Malfoy,” Harry snapped. “I still don’t know what that’s got to do with me.”

“Eh-hem…” Dean coughed. “Perhaps I better explain, Harry,” he said nervously. “You see I – I – um, well…”

“Oh for pity’s sake, spit it out!” Harry shouted. “You lot are making me nervous.”

“Sorry,” Dean said, “it’s just, well alright,” he swallowed hard and took two deep breaths.

“Well, you see, Harry, since you came back, I’ve been well – um – unsure,” he said, choosing his words carefully, “about Ginny, I mean.” Dean stood up and began pacing. “I thought maybe she still had feelings for you.” He looked at Ginny who glared back furiously. “As it turns out, I was probably right,” he said darkly, looking away from her daggers.

“Anyway, I wanted a way to test her without her knowing.” He glanced up at Blaise. Blaise merely smiled wickedly back at Dean. “I’m no Potions master, Harry, you know that,” Dean continued. “So, I asked Blaise if he could help.”

“Of course I said no at first,” Blaise interjected.

“But, then Blaise told me,” Draco said with an evil sneer. “I thought it was a brilliant idea and agreed to brew the potion.”

Harry looked from Blaise to Draco to Dean, “I still don’t see…”

“Well,” Hermione interrupted, “Dean wanted to see if Ginny still had feelings for you, Harry. So, he needed to give Ginny the ‘Cordis Appentia’ with you present…”

“And...” Harry said now looking at Ron, who went bright red, still unable to look at his best friend in the eye.

“Draco gave me the potion yesterday,” Dean continued. “I decided to try it on Ginny just after dinner.” He looked guiltily away from Harry. “Um – we had to wait for you, but if you remember last night, Harry…” Dean swallowed nervously, “you came into the Great Hall for dinner late…”

Harry did remember that much. He had come in for dinner late, having gone out flying after classes. Hermione and Ron had already eaten and gone back to the Common Room, so, he had sat with Dean, Ginny and Colin Creavey. There were still a number of students and faculty still finishing their own meals, but Harry still couldn’t see why everyone was acting so strange.

“Yeah, I remember…”

“Yeah – so – you came in and sat next to Ginny…” Dean went on. “When I saw you coming, I poured the potion into a glass of pumpkin juice and handed it to her. But, when you sat down you said how thirsty you were… so, before she drank her juice – well…”

Harry’s eyes went wide. He remembered Ginny handing him the glass of pumpkin juice, he then realised he did not remember much after that –

“I tried to stop you, Harry… I did… but you – you – you…” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Draco spat. “You drank the damnable potion, Potter.”

Harry felt all colour drain from his face. Ginny began weeping again as Hermione got up to comfort her. Harry had to ask. Though he had a feeling he would not like the answer… 

“Um – guys, who did I kiss?” he said, his voice quivering nervously.

No answer.

“Guys, you're scaring me now…”

Ron made a noise somewhere between a choke and a sob. Dean stared at the floor. Blaise beamed. Ginny continued to sob into Hermione’s shoulder and Hermione, well Hermione looked at Harry and blushed. But, it was Draco who answered Harry…

“Hello, love!” Draco exclaimed triumphantly as he stalked over to Harry and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.


	2. Not Quite Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by kissykiki.

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by kissykiki.

Fallout from Harry's drinking the dreaded potion. Warning: Bitch Ginny.  


* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

“HELL NO!” Harry shouted, as he pushed Draco away. 

“Oh come now, darling,” Draco purred. “You know you want me,” he said seductively. 

Harry felt like a vice was squeezing his heart. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no…,” he kept repeating. 

Harry felt his breathing become harsh, as if all of the oxygen in the room had been sucked out preventing him from filling his lungs. There was a loud ringing in his ears that was shutting out all other noise. Harry’s chest heaved as he struggled for air. The room began spinning and the last Harry could remember was grabbing on to the nearest something solid, Hermione shouting his name and telling him to put his head between his legs, and then darkness... 

Later when he thought back on it, he knew it was the screech that finally woke him… 

Voices, there were voices; he could make out soft whispering, and something cold was pressed to his head covering his eyes. Harry knew he was on his bed. He could feel the familiar crush of his linens and the usual sag in the middle. Someone he knew was sitting to his right and fussing with the soothing, damp ‘something’ over his eyes. Another, somewhat unfamiliar, body was on his left gently running fingers across his scalp. 

_‘That feels nice,’_ he thought. The gentle strokes were soothing and the scent from the warm body was well-known to him, though he could not place it.

_‘Jasmine and sandalwood,’_ he said to himself. _‘Nice. So, nice and sexy…’_ He wanted to cuddle into that scent, burry himself in it.

_‘So, nice...’_

He could not remember why he was lying on his bed at the moment. He felt sickly and the coolness on his forehead was comforting, the warm hand was welcoming and the smell oddly settling. He murmured, mumbling, but not really saying anything. His mouth was not really working well enough to form words yet. Everything was still so fuzzy, and the throbbing behind his eyes too distracting. 

Harry sighed and rolled over toward that sweet and spicy smell. He burrowed into the warm body. He heard a rumbling chuckle against his ear and felt a strong arm wrap around him, drawing him in tight. Harry sighed again. 

_‘Warm, safe…’_ he thought. 

Then he heard it and was immediately awake, sitting up with his heart pounding in his chest. 

“HARRY POTTER, YOU FUCKING WHORE!” 

“GINNY,” Harry heard Ron shout. “You scared the piss out of him.” 

Harry knew his eyes were open, but everything was blurry. He felt that sexy-smelling someone next to him gently slip his glasses over his nose as the conversation continued. 

“Ginny Weasley, if you can’t control yourself, then leave immediately.” Hermione’s voice cut through Harry’s fog. 

Harry found himself blinking quickly, shaking out the cobwebs that befuddled his mind. 

He looked toward the voices as that hand continued to rub his back. He could see Ginny clearly. Ron was holding her back as she strained toward him, claws out. 

_‘Wow,’_ he thought, _‘she looks right pissed.’_

Hermione was standing between himself and the two Weasleys in a protective posture. Dean, behind Ron, was looking lost, while, curiously, Blaise Zabini was standing to Hermione’s left, grinning at Harry from ear to ear. 

That’s when it all came back to him. Seeing Blaise Zabini standing in **his** dorm room brought the entire memory crashing down upon him. His stomach roiled and he began to feel dizzy again. The person sitting with him was speaking softly, telling him to calm down as the visions flashed before him… 

Breakfast in the Great Hall, the whispers in the corridors, knowing looks, pitiful looks, his anger, the library, the Common Room, the conversation, the potion… Blaise, Dean, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and – and – Draco Malfoy. 

Harry shut his eyes tightly, cringing as the now recognized voice beside him continued to speak softly. Harry took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes, despite his fear. Slowly Harry turned his head to his left, towards that nice smell, towards that body which had felt so right, towards that soothing voice, towards that person who was gently rubbing his back and supporting him… 

“Draco,” Harry gasped. He felt his face flush bright red. “Oh, Gods,” he breathed out, his body trembling. 

“Shush,” Draco said kindly. “Stay calm, Harry, you hyperventilated and fainted,” he said softly almost caressingly. 

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and he did not see what he expected. Draco was looking at him without any menace or mirth, without scorn or hate. Harry gasped; a shudder ran down his spine. Draco Malfoy was looking at him, Harry Potter, with concern and worry and – and – Harry could swear something akin to love, or at least like. Draco’s hand continued to offer comfort, massaging his back reassuringly as he raised his other hand and gently carded his fingers through Harry’s hair. Things were just getting weirder and weirder. 

Harry swallowed nervously, but he could not tear his eyes away from Draco’s. He had a million questions, starting with, _‘what the fuck is Draco doing lying on my fucking bed?’_

“Um – err – Draco?” 

“Yes, Harry.” 

“Why are you in my bed?” 

Everyone turned and looked at the two boys. Harry could feel their eyes on his back. He didn’t care. 

“Well, Harry, when you passed out you grabbed my arm and wouldn’t let go,” Draco answered. 

“Okay,” Harry said quietly. “Okay.” Harry needed to think, he needed quiet and he needed to talk calmly to Draco Malfoy. 

“OKAY!” Ginny yowled. “OKAY! HARRY, YOU ARE…” Harry whipped his head around to look at the furious girl. 

Ron slapped his hand over Ginny’s mouth before she could finish her sentence. 

“Shut it, Weasley,” Draco yelled back. It seemed Draco had had quite enough of Miss Weasley. “Where do you get off calling Harry a whore? You little slut…” Draco cocked his brow, giving Ginny Weasley his best scowl. “Who is it who has been shagging half the sixth year boys AND, for that matter, half the fifth?” Draco wrapped his arm around Harry protectively; Harry, too confused, did nothing to remove himself from the embrace. 

“It wasn’t Harry’s idea to test your loyalty, Weasley,” Draco continued. “Don’t go placing blame where it shouldn’t be. Harry had no control over what occurred last night. My advice to you is to shut the fuck up or I will shut you up myself.” Draco sneered at the bitter, angry girl as he continued. “Trust me, bitch, you do not want to piss me off, and you are so very close to doing just that.” 

Ginny scowled from behind her brother’s hand. Her anger blazed across her face, so… she bit the hand in front of her. 

Ron yelped and jumped away from his sister.

“FUCK YOU, FERRET!” she bellowed as she flung herself toward Harry’s bed. Dean caught hold of her jumper, holding on tightly before she could do any harm. 

“I have every right to be upset. He fucking picked you!” Ginny pointed at Harry then to Draco with a crazed look in her eyes, which frightened Harry. He unconsciously moved closer to Draco as he remembered Ginny’s Bat Bogey hex. 

Her eyes went wide and wild at his movement, her own breathing laboured now. “He fucking picked you,” she sobbed. “He was supposed to pick me,” she choked out gut wrenchingly. Ginny suddenly spun around and wailed into Dean’s shoulder, continuing to mumble “It was supposed to be me” over and over. Dean could do little, caught in the death grip of his soon to be former girlfriend. 

“Gin, what exactly did Draco mean when he said you were sleeping with half the sixth year?” Dean asked timidly, clearly surprised by the news that his girlfriend might be a slut. 

Draco spoke before Ginny started yammering again. “Exactly how it sounded, Thomas, ask around,” he smirked. 

Ginny was ready to strike back at Draco, when Harry had, finally, had enough. 

“Can you all shut the fuck up?” Harry said with a heavy sigh. “This isn’t helping.” His eyes were still glassy and Harry’s throbbing temple had become a splitting headache. “I’m confused enough without you lot arguing like this.” 

“Sorry, Harry,” Hermione said quietly, turning back to her friend. “Are you feeling better?” 

Harry looked at her as if she had sprouted a horn in the middle of her head. “No,” he scowled. “No. I feel like shite, and my head is killing me. I don’t understand what in the Seven Hells is going on.” Harry was whining, he knew it, and he really didn’t give a flying fuck at the moment, thank you very much. Harry turned and faced the only person who seamed to be giving him straight answers. He turned to Draco… 

“I kissed you last night?” 

“Yes,” 

“After I drank the potion…” 

“Yes,” 

“I don’t remember…” 

“I know.” 

“Um – how…” 

Harry paused, scrunching up his nose, trying desperately to think and process what he had been told. Alright he drank the Cordis Appentia potion. This potion made him reveal his heart’s desire. So, evidently, Draco Malfoy is his heart’s desire. Okay. That’s a bit of a surprise. Yup he didn’t see that coming. Well… maybe he did. Harry sort of found Draco attractive these last few months, especially when Draco revealed his true colours and helped Harry in the end. Dedicating himself to helping in any manner possible, offering Harry sound advice without scorn or insult. Harry would not have been able to defeat Voldemort without Draco’s support. Okay so yes, Harry had a change of heart where Draco was concerned. He found Draco appealing and yes, he may have even had a few, err… well more then a few, erotic dreams, featuring the silver-eyed Slytherin. And Merlin’s grey beard, Draco smells so good… 

“Fuck,” Harry suddenly said. “Fucking hell, shite, bloody buggering hell...” Harry stopped and took a deep breath, then looked Draco right in the eyes, “Err… How do you feel about this, Draco?” he asked tentatively. 

Draco smiled with more than a bit of mischief in his eyes. “Fucking brilliant, Harry,” he exclaimed while he pulled Harry closer. 

Harry shyly smiled back. “Good,” he whispered. 

“Bloody hell, Harry,” Ron groaned. “You and the ferret… I never would have thought.” 

“I think it’s wonderful, Harry,” Hermione chimed in. “I’d say this was a lucky accident.” She smiled brightly at the two boys sitting close on the bed. “Yes, a very fortunate mistake.”

“I always thought you two would make an attractive couple,” said Blaise. “Draco’s had a crush on you for years, Harry.” 

“BLAISE!” Draco spat. “You were _**supposed**_ to keep that secret.” 

“What the fuck, Dray, cat’s out of the bag now…” 

“I don’t care! You were not _**supposed**_ to tell THEM,” Draco waived his hands at the Gryffindors, “THAT!” 

Harry blushed again, grinning up at Draco. “You have?” he asked sweetly. 

“Err… well… um… Yes. Alright, fine yes,” Draco stammered. “Happy now?” 

Harry nodded, pinking again. 

“Merlin’s blue balls, Harry, you are so adorable when you blush,” Draco said as he leaned in to give Harry a soft kiss on the lips, which caused Ginny to hiss, Ron to groan, Hermione to giggle, Dean to chuckle and Blaise to sigh. 

“That is so hot,” Hermione declared. “I never would have thought seeing two boys kiss could be such a turn on,” she said matter-of-factly. 

Hermione turned and grabbed Ron’s hand, pulling him toward the door. “Come on, Ronald Weasley, I am going to snog you senseless.” 

A feral grin crossed Ron’s face as he dutifully followed his girlfriend. “You two can kiss in front of Hermione any time you want,” he said, waving over his shoulder as he disappeared down the stairs. 

Dean scowled as he roughly took Ginny by the hand. He then dragged her from the room before she could start another argument. Harry could hear him telling her they were going to have a very long chat, and that perhaps a note to her mother was needed as he pulled the red haired vixen out the door. 

“Well, Draco, I won’t wait up,” Blaise said as he glanced between Harry and his Slytherin brother. “See you later, boys.” He chuckled as he moved out of the room, shutting the door behind him, finally leaving Draco and Harry alone. 

Harry was nervous to be alone with Draco. His head was still pounding, but at the same time his heart was fluttering with anticipation. To his surprise, and a bit of relief, Draco gently lowered him back against his pillows snuggling close to him. 

“Sleep, Harry, we’ll talk later,” he said softly. 

Harry breathed in Draco’s scent deeply. He fell asleep snuggling into the warm body next to him, feeling warm and safe…


End file.
